Ghost of a Rose
by Irena Black
Summary: Why did mandrake want to destroy the forest so much? What happen to dagda's mother? This is my version in what happened. Per-movie. Rated t to be safe also this is my first story on here so bear with me


Life isn't always easy when your 2inches tall living in a huge unknown world. All I grew up knowing is the forest.  
I never was like the other leafmen. One I have gray skin and golden eyes. I have never fit in. I was looked down upon. I never knew why until my mother on her death bed told me the truth.  
"Mom please don't go your all I have" I begged her as my eyes watered up.  
"There is something I must tell you my dear" she said  
" what  
"You are only half leafmen" she stated  
My eyes widen "what's my other half" I asked eager to know  
"Boggen" she said  
"What mom they are the enemy" I said shocked  
"Yes but you can't stop your heart or tell it who to love"  
"Is my father still alive"  
"No he was killed when I was one month pregnet with you. I lo..." Was the last thing she said

I ran away from moon heaven after that. No one would miss me any ways.  
My name is Thorn Rose and I am a hybrid. This is how I fell for the bad of the bad.

5 years past (she is now 22)

I sat on a branch under the full moon while sing a song that I loved dearly

'The valley green was so serene  
In the middle ran a stream  
So blue  
A maiden fair in despair  
Once had met her true love there  
And she told him  
She would say...  
(Chorus)  
Promise me  
When you see  
A white rose you'll think of me  
I love you so  
Never let go  
I will be your ghost of a rose  
'Her eyes believed in mysteries  
She would lay amongst the leaves  
Of amber  
Her spirit wild  
Heart of a child  
Yet gentle still  
And quiet and mild and he loved her  
When she would say  
(Chorus)  
Promise me  
When you see  
A white rose you'll think of me  
I love you so  
Never let go  
I will be  
Your ghost of a rose  
Ghost of a rose  
'When all was done  
She turned to run  
Dancing to the setting sun  
As he watched her  
And ever more  
He thought he saw  
A glimpse of her  
upon the moors forever  
He'd hear her say  
(Chorus)  
Promise me  
when you see  
A white rose you'll think of me  
I love you so  
Never let go  
I will be your ghost of a rose'  
(Repeat 2x)

I sighed but jumped when I heard clamping. I pulled out my bow n' arrows and pointed it at the intruder

I narrowed my eyes upon seeing it was a boggan  
"You have a wonderful voice you know"  
I hissed "I wouldn't know. Stay your business boggan"

He walked closer and his eyes widen slightly upon seeing me better.  
"What are you? You look of leafmen but have skin and eyes of a boggan" he asked curiously"

I lowered my bow a bit but kept my guard up.  
"Why should I tell you. I don't trust you" I growled in humanly

He chuckled and circled around me. I kept my eyes on him.  
"But you trust the leafmen" he stated  
"No I don't trust anyone but myself" I spat out  
He stopped and raised a brow  
"Well I will give you my name so we won't be strangers." He stated and continued without letting me respond  
"I'm Mandrake king of the boggans"  
My eyes widen. I wonder why he hasn't killed me yet

" who are you" he asked in front of me  
"That is none of your concern no leave me to me solitude" I said turning to leave but soon was pinned with my back to the tree. I growled baring my sharp teeth  
"Now let's try that again. Name and what are you?" He demanded

I glared at him. And stayed silent  
His grip on my throat tighten until he was cutting of my air.  
Gasping for air like a fish out of water I finally caved.  
"Thorn Rose." I replied breathily  
He smirked "now what are you" he asked not removing his grip.  
"Half Leafman" I stated  
"What's the other half" he stated  
I then did something that caught him off guard. I flipped him so now had him pined but on the ground.  
"That would be boggan but why would you care"I said vinously

Mandrake smirk at our position. I was straddling his hip. I then notice but was soon flipped over on my back with him straddling my hips and me below him. He pinned my arms above my head with his hands.  
Our faces were cm's part.

Gold eyes met gold eyes.  
He whispered in my ear " maybe I care cause I just found my mate"  
His voice sent a chill down my spine  
He seemed to notice the effect his voice had on me and his smirk grew.

"And I want to clam you as my own now" he stated. I felt him grind into me and I had to bit my lip to stop a moan to escape.

"I see you are not protesting to any of this my dear" he whispered

"Maybe I want you just as bad as you want me. Ever thought of that" I questioned

He smirked and I did as well. One thing lead to another. Soon we made love under the stars.

Mandrake pov  
Upon waking I notice my arms were wrapped around something warm. I smirked seeing my mate laying fast a sleep in my arms. Last night was very productive. I shook thorn wake and she jolted into a sitting position.  
"Hey slow down there thorn" I warned  
She looked at me and nodded. A faint smile played at her lovely red lips.

My pov  
I smiled remembering last night. It was magical.  
"Let's go home" he said  
Home. I never really had one so that sounded nice.  
He whistled for his crow and we left to his rotting kingdom.

9monthz later  
I soon gave birth to our lovely son who we named Dagda.

3rd person p.o.v

As years went by the boggans lived in peace with the leafmen  
Till word got out that mandrake had a heir to his thrown. The leafmen weren't happy about this. So a young leaf man warrior by the name Ronin stormed in.  
He tried killing mandrake and his heir but ronin was shocked that the woman that he and others made fun of all those years ago took the blow meant for the boggan king.  
Everything became quite  
"Why did you take this hit" he questioned her  
"I can not sit arround and watch you kill my family that is innocent." She replied weakly  
She was fading fast.

Mandrake p.o.v.

I watch as my mate take the hit meant to kill me. That blasted leaf men killed her.  
As the soldier removed his sword. I quickly caught her as she fell into my arms.  
I was angry. What right did these disgusting leaf creatures have to barge in here uninvited.

My p.o.v

I was fading and fast. I reached up and touched my loves cheek.  
" promise me something" I asked my throat was very dry  
"Anything my love"  
"Watch other and keep our son safe." I said  
He nodded " I will" his voiced was pained.  
I then looked at my killer "ronin" I asked  
"Yes" he asked shocked  
"I forgive you for all your wrong doings to me. I see you love Tara. Your life will be difficult in the future things will happen that you don't understand. Keep your loved ones and friends close. For you'll never know when it will be their last day."

3rd person

Thorn rose then faded completely. She turned into dark leafs and floated off into the night sky. Though she was half boggan she had a heart of gold. She was never forgotten.

Mandrake plotted revenge against the leaf people and the forest. He will never forgive them for what they did...


End file.
